Hanyuu Furude
Summary The mysterious "transfer student" in Matsuribayashi-hen. She has a pair of dark-colored horns on her head, one which is chipped slightly. In fact, she has appeared to Rika all her life, but only in Matsuribayashi-hen did she gain the power to interact with others. She is very meek and often makes the noise "Au au au¦" when she is nervous or uncomfortable. She dislikes alcohol and kimchi, which Rika uses in large amounts when Hanyu is being particularly annoying (Hanyu's and Rika's senses are linked together). Hanyu is the basis of the legend of Oyashiro-sama, but the legend has become distorted over hundreds of years, and she is horrified by the actions carried out in her name. She is the one responsible for the eternally repeating June 1983, which she created in order to save Rika's life. Her appearance isn't her real form, see right pic above. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 1-C Name: Hainiryūn Ieasomūru Jieda, The Demon God of Onigafuchi, Hanyuu Furude, Oyashiro-sama, Featherine Augustus Aurora (alternate manifestation) Origin: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Physically 11 or 12. About 1000 years mentally. | At least late 30s when killed | Immeasurable as she exists outside time and space Classification: Alien Virus, God, Ghost/Spirit, Rika's Master, Game Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Illusion Creation, Barrier creation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Time Manipulation (Time stop and time travel), Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, which contain infinite possibilities and higher dimensions), Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Street level | Wall level (She knocked down a bear with one punch, easily cut down a large tree) | Complex Multiverse level (She usually creates a story by holding, merging and overlapping at least 50 Kakeras together. She governs the entire higher-dimensional Higurashi multiverse) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Immeasurable (The concepts of speed and distance are meaningless to her) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Superhuman (She was stated to be thousands times stronger than human's strength) | Immeasurable (able to lift multiple Kakeras like Rika does) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Complex Multiversal due to her size Durability: Street level | Small Building level via suit (She tanked a bomb which was able to blow the entire house up without any damage) | Complex Multiverse level (She dwarfs Kakeras to the point they are tiny objects or pieces to her). Is extremely difficult to destroy completely. Stamina: Likely endless | Higher (It is said that she can solo a medieval country) | Endless. Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts.) Range: Extended melee range | At least hundreds of meters | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Onigari-no-Ryūō (sword-like weapon) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Human World Hanyuu | Kotohogushi-hen | Higher World Hanyuu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Higurashi Category:When They Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Messiah Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1